Alpha
MAIN THEME TO THE SHOW COMPOSED BY TJLIVE800: Alpha is a new series created by ZeVikingSif, co-developed along with TJlive800. Season 1: Beginnings 500 years before present day, three scientists came together and brainstormed ideas. The one that stood out the most, came up by one of the scientists, Dr. Alpha, was a device that could turn you into several aliens. They each thought about it, with their own plans in mind for it, and decided to work together. Azmuth, the Galvan, created all the technology needed. Dr. Alpha, the Human, added in all the coding to make it work. StatiX, the blue Galvanic Mechamorph, collected and added in DNA. The device was named The Alphatrix by Azmuth, inspired by Dr. Alpha's name, and as a "thank you" for thinking of this. When the device was finally created, Azmuth stated his plans for how to use it. StatiX then responded with a different plan he had in mind, and Dr. Alpha did the same. The 3 had a very long argument about this, and it caused Azmuth to just quit the project, and drop all the connections. Several days later, after The Alphatrix was locked in a vault, Dr. Alpha planned to steal it. However, he was beat to the punch by StatiX. After hiding for so long, he gave it to his only mentee, a Thep Khufan name Extractus. StatiX went back into hiding, and was never seen again. Extractus however was training with the Alphatrix and thought to himself all the good he could do from it. After several years, when he "played hero", he passed The Alphatrix over to someone he was training. And after he was the hero for years, he passed it on like last time. And this went on 10 different times, with each playing hero and passing the torch. Around the time of the fourth person to wield the Alphatrix, they were finally given a nickname, the Alphacarnations. These men and women had a sworn duty to protect the universe, shall they accept the burden of the Alphatrix. Eventually, Tronn, the 9th Alphacarnation had his turn for 10 years, and he passed it on to someone he found accidentally, Sif Hunderson. Sif was given the Alphatrix after Tronn saw a spark inside him, one that can only be seen in Alphacarnations. A spark of good. Sif became the first human and youngest Alphacarnation, and he swore to train under Tronn and fight all the evil that surrounds him. Sif trained for a year, learning a lot of things. Alpha: Characters (S1)|Characters (S1) Alpha S1 Ep Guide|Season 1 As a guy who loved OS and UAF, and tried to like but didnt OV, i try to bring out the best of those shows into here. Sif 100 has evolved, going way back to the original. That was the worst thing i written on here, and i procceeded to Shield of Justice. That is actually good. Zig & Kif, if you wanna include that, isn't really good. And my most popular Sif 100 show, The Rebooted Series. That series does a lot more wrong than right, but its still a step up. There are even elements taken from Sif 100: Alienated, the series that never got made. I took all the elements of my previous shows, and mixed them in along with some new ideas, and i got Alpha. This show is inspired by a lot of things, like Ben 10 obviously. And if you notice, it's also inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, and i guess it has a bit of Doctor Who. Fans of those shows should enjoy Alpha, a series that took me several months to plan, demolish those plans, and rebuild a better story over them. Of course, i wanted to do some old villains from TRS. I borrowed certain things from the original Sif 100, and tried to make them more interesting. And there is way more Sif 100: Alienated than you would have expected. My first idea of Alpha came from Sif 100: Revelations. At the time, i was sick of Sif 100 and trix shows. I wanted to end Sif 100 properly, and i thought of Revelations. A way to bring back all the Sifs, and make them important, as well as planting some seeds. As i got more and more into Revelations, one of the many ideas was that all the other Sifs were created artificially by Dr. Alpha. They were based off the Prime Sif, i don't wanna get into that. It's a story for another day. I thought to myself, if i were to make a new show, who is the "Prime Sif"? Technically speaking, the idea for Alpha originated way back to a couple days after the movie announcement. My original idea was that Sif got his Alphatrix when he was 10 years old, and it's been 5-6 years since then. Sif's partner from the original Sif 100, Chelsea, as well as a few others like my original idea for Anna in Sif 100: Alienated. The villains would have been Alphamaster and his team, Nightcrawler and Unknown. You see, when i say "i'm sick of Sif 100/other show", i really mean "I've really worn out all my ideas, and i need to start thinking of some new ones that will keep me interested". So after A LOT of months building the entire story, hair strand to toe nail, i've built the story of Alpha. After several rebuilding and doubts, this is my most anticipated project. For once, i attempted to build something special, something that will hopefully make a lot of readers excited. People say Prototype is my best series, and it's true... for now. Prototype is awesome, my future ideas would have made readers pretty much die of all the awesomeness. I was evolving, and i believe Alpha is the show that i was meant to create, it is the show that made me believe in Sif 100 again. Also, on a side note, don't think the idea of Sif 100: Revelations is over, hopefully i can turn that into some kind of episode. Sadly, this is my send off to all trix-based shows. There are no more Sif 100 series, not even a sequel or prequel. I wouldn't rule out making a real Ben 10 fan fic, but it isn't happening anytime soon. I wanna continue/start a project that is much like Prototype, in terms of diversity. Another spin-off. One last thing i wanna mention, Bradly's story. What inspired me you ask? Originally, when i thought of Alpha before demolishing my beautiful ideas, i never even glanced at Bradly. To give you a heads up, Bradly is Sif's best friend in every Sif 100 show i make and planned. Even Shield of Justice, he's there. In the original, he is useless and random. In TRS, he's annoying, constantly appears, and is overly useless. I noticed the flaws in his character, and decided to make Bradly a Jimmy Jones-like character in Sif 100: Alienated, to make him kinda useful. But a couple months after building Alpha, i noticed that Bradly wasn't in it. And i was shocked, because in everything Sif 100-related i do, he's in it somehow. I decided to make him a cop in my first idea, who dies in the Penultimate. Oh, and spoilers, he doesn't die in Season 1. He would be more like Comissioner Gordon. Now he's still like CG, just more along the lines of the series Gotham, which i inspired him off of. I wanted to make him central because i wanted to add another layer to Alpha, such as the smaller crimes. I never thought Bradly would be this central, but he is. This series isn't as dark as say, Heroes of Evolution, but hopefully it can reach that amount of intensity and drama. Heavily influenced by Alien Force, Avatar, Gotham, The Flash, The Blacklist and so on. I tried to make the story interesting, and i hope i succeeded. The plot for the multiple seasons are always different, but i try to connect all of them slightly, SLIGHTLY. The show isn't dark and gritty, but more in the center. It seems light hearted but if you get into it, it's much deeper. I can only hope that is what happens. If you're interested in all the inspired shows, you will be interested in this. Somewhere around late November/December 1st 2014, i approached TJ about Alpha. He knew about it before approaching him, but not too much. Although i had a great story, i was not perfect with dialogue. I needed help, someone to coach me or write the dialogue for me. TJ made a wish come true, and turned Alpha great. He helped out significantly with the story, and he mastered the dialogue. I couldn't have made Alpha great without him, and it's really our series together. The only thing missing is a character named TJ. All the credit goes to him for the dialogue and some story elements. *I, TJlive800, have composed an opening theme to the series. Here is an extended edition: *Have any questions? Please visit the Q&A here! *Looking for the timeline? Please visit Earth-12011! *Lost at trying to find all the pages? Please visit this page! *After thinking of many different names for the series, it was Mig who came up with "Alpha". *This series will be weekly, going up every Saturday. *The majority of the dialogue is written by TJ rather than Sif himself. *This series combines elements from the original Sif 100, Sif 100: The Rebooted Series, and the cancelled Sif 100: Alienated, as well as adding a lot more original ideas. *The name "Alphacarnation" was thought of by Ahmad. *The layout of this page is taken from Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution, Ben 10: Revamped, and the Avatar wiki.